A Gleam Of Love
by HieiSen
Summary: When A Certain Fire Youkai Asks A Certian Kitsune To Go To The Park To Talk..Is It A Confession he will Make Or Is It Just A Date?
1. The Date

A love of pool of depression and despair  
  
Cant show how much I love you so..  
  
Those green eyes which pierce through my soul..  
  
Or those red locks of hair you keep so free and sane  
  
Kurama..Kurama..look at me my love..  
  
I cant it stand anymore!  
  
  
  
Kurama had been walking home from school being exhausted from the excitement of being taught and learning. He had work very hard that day and he had didn't have much help from the women as they just stared at him. He sweatdrops at the high school Ningens and smiles nervously to amuse their desire to see him smile. They just giggle and sigh dreamy at his beauty. He snaps out of his stressful daze and chuckles at his hopelessness. "_Oh why am I curse with a beauty which doesn't help.._" He laughs to himself thinking about that for awhile.   
  
Suddenly he stops and spots a familiar ki infront of him, it mutters out a name, which could be heard only by the heart. "_Hiei..?_" He looks at the familiar Fire Youkai and smiles at his presence. The fire youkai blushes slightly and smiles at the beautiful ningen. "_Hey..Kurama..umm.._" Hiei clams up and smiles nervously as he stares into his green eyes. "_Yes Hiei..? Is there something you need?_" Kurama stares into his ruby eyes, which capture you in a second and you just fall into a pool of happiness. "_I wanted to ask you something.._" The fire youkai mutters out from his embarrassment state. "_Proceed._" The Kitsune blinks softly in confusement at where this is going, he didn't have the slight thought what Hiei would want and why it was so sudden. "_I was wondering if you wasn't busy anytime soon..or right now if you know um..would you like to go to the park with me and just talk..?_" Kurama's eyes widen and he smiles with a blush following at that. "_S-sure Hiei I would love to._" Hiei smiles at his acceptance and nods at it. "_When would you like me to pick you up?_" Kurama giggles and looks at a watch which he had gotten from his mother not to long ago. "_Hmm how does 8 tonight sound?_" Hiei chuckles at the fox's giggle. "_It's fine. I will see you then fox._" Not even a second's worth Hiei had vanished. Kurama sighs at his disappearance so soon and glances away at the lonesome sky, which blankets the world. He smiles at the thought of Hiei actually wanting to spend time with him. He starts the journey home to get ready.  
  
Hiei reappears at his favorite sleeping spot in Genkai's temple. He jumps in his tree and lies down to a comfortable position. The fire youkai slowly falls in a sleep of peacefulness . Back to where we last found Kurama he just reaches his front door and walks inside to meet his Ningen mother, Shiori. She smiles at her son and hugs him tight to comfort him and welcome him home. "_Hello Shuichi._" She flicks his nose and giggles at her silliness. "_Hello Mother._" He smiles at her to see her happiness means a lot to him.   
  
He runs up to his room and shut the door behind him so no one could bother him. He sighs and smiles in relief and happiness. He was going to go with Hiei..somewhere that meant a lot. He had been having thoughts on he be falling in love him..? He thought that to himself knowing he knew the answer. He thought to himself, '_Hiei..am I falling in love for you, which I can not describe, or am I in denial of a hopeless love, which is not true..? Why did you ask me to go to the park with you to talk..or you going to tell me you love me as well. Please tell me you will..Oh my little youkai..'_ He giggles at his comment on him being little, he knew that Hiei had hated being called small or even if they called him weak. '_Opps did I say little..?_' He chuckles at himself and flops back on his bed as he thinks more about it. He sighs dreamy and stares at the ceiling, he looks at his watch and his eyes widen. "_Oh my gosh! I should get ready!_" Kurama jumps from the bed and runs to his closet. He looks through his clothes and finds the outfit he wore to the Dark Tournament. He pulls his hair up in a ponytail with a hair tie and smiles at himself hoping Kurama will like the way he looks tonight.  
  
Kurama runs downstairs and out the door and shuts it behind him as he runs. Shiori blinks at this and asks right as he shut the door, "_Shuichi where are you going!?_" He giggles and keeps running, yelling back, "_Out!_" He vanishes into the night running into the darken nothingness to the park.  
  
Hiei was still asleep and he slowly blinks awake, he yawns and stretches his arms out to the sky. "_How long have I been sl_-" Hiei stops and gasps. _"Damn it I am going to be late!"_ After those words and some curse words after them he vanishes into the night.   
  
Kurama makes it to the Park's entrance panting for air and smiles. He straightens himself out and looks around waiting for the fire youkai to make his surprise arrival. Kurama turns around to look at the lonesome streets and suddenly he feels a tapping on his shoulder. He freezes and stays in place. But his curious green eyes glance over his shoulder and to his surprise it was Hiei. Kurama sighs in relief to know it was the half koorime and not some demon looking for revenge. He smiles and turns around to look at the short youkai. "_There you are. You are late Hiei.._" Kurama smirks knowing that would tick him off. Kurama might have been nice but he loves to tease the fire demon. All the fox gets in return is a "_Hn._" Kurama blinks as he sees Hiei smirk. This was not like him. Hiei..happy..? He must have something to tell me to make him that happy at his cruel teasement. He giggles at the thought of him asking him the words he wants to hear.  
  
_"So let's go sit down_ _somewhere."_ Hiei grasp Kurama's hand gently and pulls him to a tree, which had fireflies going around in the leaves and branches. It made a romantic glow as if it was glowing snow. Hiei smiles slightly at the Kitsune and lets go of his hand. "_So what do you wa-_" Hiei had put his hand on Kurama's hand and started to rub his soft hand with his thumb. Kurama gasp inwardly and blushes more at this loving gesture. "_Kurama..I need to tell you something.._" He mutters out with a blush following his words not less behind. Kurama blinked cutely at the fire youkai. _'Is..is he going to ask me the words I have been waiting for all this time..does he love me..?'_ Kurama thought to himself as he waited.  
  
"_Kurama I..I.._" He stutters out from his lips of nervousness of telling him how he really felt. "_Kurama I l-lo.._" Kurama's eyes widen as he hears almost the word love in the sentence. "_Hiei.._" Kurama smiles lovingly at the fire youkai. "_I love you Kurama.._" Kurama eyes widen in surprise and he felt Hiei's grasp tighten on his hand. Kurama blushes at this knowing he finally heard the words which he long for. "_Oh Hiei..I love you too.._" Kurama embraces him and Hiei blushes extremely red. Hiei smiles at him, a caring loving smile which was very rare in his case. They separate from each other's arms and stare into each other's eyes. Hiei's ruby red eyes gleam of happiness and love. Kurama's green eyes glisten from happiness and acceptance from the one he loved. Slowly they got closer to one another's face. They continues to stare into each other's eyes as they get even more closer to where their breath could be felt against their lips. "_Kurama.._" Hiei said softly as he presses his lips against Kurama's hungrily but also passionately. Kurama closes his green eyes and kisses him back with the same hunger and passion. Hiei's hands trace their way down his sides and stay there as he moves their lips everywhere. Kurama's hands trail their way down Hiei's muscular but skinny chest, which was bare. Hiei groans through their kiss and looks at the tie, which holds his clothes together. He stops and runs his hands down Kurama's covered chest and stops at the tie, he slowly undoes it but Kurama stops him. Hiei blinks at him and stares into his eyes in confusion. "_Not here..somewhere more private.._" Hiei chuckles at his embarrassment but slyness to show their love for one another somewhere more private. Kurama smirks slyly and pulls Hiei up. Hiei dusts himself off and smiles. "_Thanks.._" Kurama grabs Hiei's hand and they start to walk back to his house.  
  
Okay..well I won't tell you to comment me on how sucky it is. Or that I won't do it. I think I will finish this one So yeah. But I hope you like it and I will start on the second Chapter right now.


	2. Forbidden Love

I wanted to explains something's to you guys..Okay one thing..If you don't like Yaoi and are a huge Kurama fan and think I'm disgrace then fine I understand that. Hey I am. I suck. But anyways..two I am a huge fan of Yaoi so I'm used to it. I am not against gays. I know gays. Heck I'm even related to gays so what? They are human beings. We all are no matter what color, shape, size or religion. We are the same kind. I am sorry that I upset you and that I should of put HieixKurama to warned you guys that was my mistake and I understand if you hate me. And oh Sorry about not continuing my fanfics I didn't think you guys liked them..but hope you like the ones I am continuing now..  
  
I want you more..  
Than anything in this world..  
So be mine..  
My sweet kitsune..  
Please say yes..  
Be as soon..  
As the night turns to dusk..  
And The sky turns to blue..  
  
Hiei and Kurama reach the house, which is in the world of Ningenkai. Kurama opens the door to be welcomed by Shoiri but she stops and sees the little Youkai by his side. She smiles at the fire demon and pats his head annoyingly, which kind of made Hiei feel little indeed. Hiei tries to ignore, as he had grown fond of his Ningen mother. Kurama giggles at his misfortune and smiles at his mother. "_Hello mother._" She giggles as well at her silliness and smiles back. "_Hello boys. Is there anything you boys would need at the time present?_" Hiei snorted annoyed at him being ask if he needed something when he could of easily got it himself. He didn't like people to wait on him as it made him feel as a child. Kurama smiles at her request from them but reclines. "_No thanks mother. We are fine._" He pulls on Hiei's hand and tugs him up to his room upstairs. He locks the door behind them and looks at the bewildered youkai sitting on his bed. "_Sorry about that.._" He smiles at Hiei telling him he was really sorry about it. "I_t is okay..now where was I..?_" A seductive smirk crosses Hiei's lips as he walks over to Kurama. Hiei's hands trace down to the tie to his outfit and unties it. He pulls it off and down his shoulders to exposed his soft shoulder. Hiei's lips touch the soft skin on his shoulders and kiss his left shoulder gently as he looks up at Kurama while he does it.  
  
Kurama sighs softly in pleasure from this and closes his eyes. Hiei pushes him to the bed and lays him down on his stomach gently. Kurama smiles at this and lays his head down on the pillow by his head. Hiei slips his own shirt off and tosses it aside as he unbuckles his pants as well. He pulls them off and tosses them aside as well. He wasn't wearing any boxers that day to the reason why nobody knows. The fire youkai pulls the bottom part of Kurama's outfit off to his surprise he wasn't wearing anything either. "_Naughty fox..you copied me.._" Kurama giggles and smiles innocently as he looks back at him. Hiei thrusts a finger in his tight entrance and thrusts it back and forth. Kurama hisses and groans as it caught him by surprise. Hiei thrusts another finger in his tight entrance and thrusts both of them back and forth but then uses a scissor motion to spread his entrance apart.  
  
The small youkai takes his fingers out of his now loose and stretched entrance and lifts Kurama's shaking hips in the air. Kurama shivers in pleasure and pants slightly. He starts to gnaw on the pillow to silence his groans and moans. Hiei grinds his erection against his loose entrance hard to hear Kurama groan at him to enter him. He thrusts in him hard making his erection hit his spot hard making Kurama cry out loudly in pleasure and he pants rapidly. Hiei starts to thrust in him harder but starts to make them faster using his agility in them. Kurama gnaws harder on the pillow to keep himself from groaning. The fire youkai uses some of his spirit energy to make them harder making his erection hit his spot over and over again. Kurama cries out small 'un's' as he does this. Hiei grunts softly as he thrusts in him hard and fast making the bed rock back and forth.  
  
Suddenly someone calls from downstairs, "_Is everything okay up there?!_" Kurama gasps as he hears his mother coming upstairs. Hiei was to distracted to care if his mother saw him but it would irritate him to be disturbed. Hiei pants rapidly feeling himself over come with pleasure and feel his hot release begging to come out and enter him. He embraces him from behind and thrusts even harder being more desperate for this feeling as he uses more spirit energy. "_Yes mother..! Ah..! We are just wrestling! Ahn yes!_" Hiei chuckles softly as he hears his lie. He pants more rapidly and speeds up his thrusts in him and harder using more spirit energy in his thrusts. Kurama cries out louder as he feels him harden inside his entrance making his entrance squeeze his erection. Hiei cries out softly at himself being squeezed. He arches his back and releases his hot liquid in Kurama as he cries out his name. "_Oh Hiei!!!_" Kurama cries out as he feels Hiei's release enter his body.  
  
Hiei falls onto Kurama's back, panting while he kisses his back. Kurama smiles as he feels his soft lips against his back. He lifts Kurama out of himself with his hands, gripping at his hips. Hiei blinks at this and looks at him. Kurama turns around and smiles lovingly at the fire youkai. He kisses the small youkai's on the lips passionately. "_That was wonderful Hiei.._" Hiei smiles lovingly back and kisses him back. _"Heh.."_ He says through the kiss and looks in his eyes. "_Shh..I hear something.._" Hiei looks at the door and sees the knob turning. Kurama's eyes widen and push Hiei to get dressed before they are caught. Kurama quickly pushes Hiei in the closet and pretends like he is getting dressed as his mother opens the door. "_Mother.._" He blushes and looks at his mother, which was blinking and giggles. "_Sorry Shuuichi I thought you was hurt or something I heard a lot of moaning and groaning.._" Kurama laughs and ties his outfit. "_No I hit my knee and I was being a wuss.._" The kitsune blushes more and itched the back of his neck acting like he was embarrassed. "_Okay..if you say so.._" She gives him a loving smile and then closes the door going back downstairs.  
  
"_Okay Hiei it's safe now.._" Kurama says to the closet with a bewildered and irritated youkai inside it. "_Hn..what was that all about.._" Hiei frowned in displeasement at this. "_Sorry I didn't think she would hear us.._", Kurama replied. "_That's what happens when you fuck in a house of your family..no privacy..but who said I was finished..?_" Hiei smirks at his own remark as he gets closer to him.  
  
Its that time again.Yep its to be continued time. Sorry. I promise I will update this one again this time. Promise and if you would like comment. Hoped you liked this one.


End file.
